


Ed Smiling (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed smiling Fanart.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Ed Smiling (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first scene Ed and Oswald had together where Ed is smiling at him.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMou2DOOUec1E2AwF8L8NtR6081APpcBOSeQuI-gqVkaTCgcIsxTc2432Tz6pl_bg?key=NExxT1l6WkFwY3N6RDdCU0NmUDFFT3pucVFjWFR3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
